1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a triazine-based monomeric compound, a di-triazine compound for preparing the triazine-based monomeric compound, and a degradable polymer prepared from the triazine-based monomeric compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymers have been widely used in various industrial fields due to their excellent physical and chemical properties. Because of their enormous consumption worldwide, unavailability of an effective disposal for wasted polymers would inevitably inflict a tremendous impact on the global environment. Therefore, there is a long-felt need to develop an effective way to reduce polymer wastes so as to prevent them from polluting the environment. One means to avoid environmental pollution is to make the polymers degradable.